


A Day For Just Us Two

by thecrownofclowns



Series: Three's Not A Crowd At All [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrownofclowns/pseuds/thecrownofclowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a collection of aokagakuro short stories that are all part of the same universe.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Day For Just Us Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of aokagakuro short stories that are all part of the same universe.

It was so rare for Kuroko and Kagami to have alone time that once Aomine had left they just sat around on the sofa, awkwardly pretending to watch the tv. Aomine had returned home for the weekend for his parents wedding anniversary, leaving his boyfriends alone together for the first time since their three way relationship had started. Needless to say, Kuroko and Kagami weren’t sure how to function, or even be together, without Aomine to complete them.

"Anything particular you want for dinner?" Kagami asked, glancing at Kuroko at the other end of the sofa. Kuroko shrugged.

"Anything is fine." They both sat awkwardly for a few seconds.

"This is kinda weird, isn’t it? Not having him here." Kuroko nodded and Kagami looked at him. "First off, it’s so quiet without Aomine running his mouth." Kuroko laughed fondly.

"Never a dull day with him around." Kagami smirked fondly. Both at the mention of Aomine, but also at Kuroko. Kuroko had been the one he’d fallen in love with first. He’d fallen in love with Kuroko long before he’d met Aomine, once he realized that he’d found a perfect partner. Kuroko had told him that he’d been in love once before, and Kagami had never really let that bother him, that while he’d loved Kuroko first, Kuroko had loved Aomine first. In fact, when Aomine had walked into his life, it only felt natural that Kagami would love him too.

"Hey, Kuroko?" Kagami asked. Kuroko turned to him with a smile. "Wanna go on a date with me today?" Kuroko’s smile got wider and he nodded.

"I’d like that a lot, Kagami."

-

"Dumbass," Aomine shouted at Kagami through the phone, "don’t you make him spend all day out in the hot sun walking around after you. If I get back home, and Tetsu isn’t in perfect condition, I’ll kick your ass."

"Aomine, you do know that Kuroko isn’t a weak child, right?"

"Yes but I’m going to need him in top shape because being at my parent’s house for two days is going to make me really horny." Kagami sighed because of course Aomine was thinking about his dick.

"Can I speak to him?" Kuroko asked, holding his hand out for Kagami’s phone. Kagami sighed and handed Kuroko the phone. Kuroko immediately smiled upon hearing the sound of Aomine’s voice. Ever since they’d entered college, and their relationship, Kuroko had started smiling a lot.

"I’m very excited to spend the day with Kagami. I’m not sure where we are going, but it’s been a while since we’ve been on a date." Kagami heard Aomine cursing on his end of the phone and Kuroko kept nodding his head, as if assuring Aomine even though he couldn’t see him. "I promise that I won’t let Kagami have sex with me until you get back."

Kagami reached out and snatched the phone back. “Go fuck yourself,” Kagami said into the phone before hanging up. He tucked his phone into his pocket and turned to Kuroko with a glare. “How could you make that promise?”

"Well I’m hoping that we’ll spend so much time together having fun that there won’t be any time for sex." Kagami opened his mouth to say something, but that response was so cute that Kagami felt made for getting angry in the first place.

"C’mon," Kagami said, grabbing Kuroko’s hand and pulling his boyfriend along. "The place I’m taking you isn’t too far away."

-

"You’re such a romantic, Kagami," Kuroko said as Kagami paid for their tickets to the fair. Kagami tied the bracelet that said ‘ALL DAY PASS’ around Kuroko’s small wrist, his callused fingers gliding over Kuroko’s smooth skin.

"It’s only in town this weekend and these are the kinds of dates we usually can’t go on with Aomine." Kuroko nodded because it was true. Aomine would just sulk around, complaining that none of the rides or games were fun.

They walked onto the fairgrounds, hand in hand, surveying which ride they wanted to try first. Kuroko immediately pointed to a wooden roller coaster with several loops and corkscrews and Kagami felt an adrenaline rush just at the sight. They quickly made their way over and stood in line, Kuroko with his arm low around Kagami’s waist, which was very affectionate and odd for Kuroko. Kagami couldn’t keep the stupid smile off his face.

They finally got on the ride, both in the same car, and Kuroko grabbed Kagami’s hand over the safety railing when the ride started. They both screamed a fair amount, as they were twisted upside down over and over again at super speed. At one point, Kagami even grabbed onto Kuroko in fright, leaving Kuroko laughing more than screaming. When the ride finally came to an end, they both agreed to ride it again.

After that ride, they rode several others. They rode the spinning teacups, Kagami spinning them so fast that Kuroko thought he was gonna be sick. The rode a few other roller coasters, leaving both Kagami and Kuroko flushed and smiling from the adrenaline. They rode a ride that shot them straight up into the air before dropping them down without warning. After each and every ride, Kuroko smiled and clutched at Kagami like they were in high school again.

Finally they agreed to get some food, Kagami ordering a tray full of burgers while Kuroko stuck to some french fries and a bite of Kagami’s food. Afterwards Kuroko ordered some cotton candy for them to share, playfully feeding Kagami bits here and there. Kagami had never seen Kuroko act quite so excited and affectionate and it made his heart swell.

Once the sun had set and the two had gotten their fill of adrenaline, they both got onto the ferris wheel. They sat next to one another when they were let on but Kagami was quick to bury his head in Kuroko’s neck once they were completely alone. Kuroko reached up and brushed down Kagami’s hair with his fingers. Kagami’s breaths on his neck sent tingles down his spine, but he didn’t feel aroused as he usually would have. Instead he felt adoration that Kagami was his and that he could feel those breaths any time he wished to.

"I had a really nice time today, Kagami," Kuroko whispered, eyes looking out at the city skyline, twinkling with lights in the darkness. "It’s been quite a long time since we’ve spent time together and I was so happy all day today."

"I could tell," Kagami said with a small laugh. He sat up and faced Kuroko, grabbing his lover’s hands between his own. "I love seeing you that happy. I always want to make you happy, Kuroko. I’ll do everything I can to make sure that you are always smiling." Kagami leaned forward and kissed Kuroko, those small lips easily giving way to Kagami. Kagami could kiss Kuroko until his lips fell off and it still wouldn’t be enough. It was different than his kisses with Aomine, where they were just trying to vent their passion and make the other feel them. Kisses with Kuroko were more about wanting to taste every inch of his mouth and memorize every thing that made up Kuroko.

Kuroko pulled back, his face flushed and his breaths shallow. “We should take a picture and send it to Aomine. He’ll hate seeing how much fun we’re having without him.” Kagami smiled because that plan was so evil and he loved it. Kagami pressed his face against Kuroko’s and positioned his phone out in the air in front of him. They both smiled as the phone snapped the photo. “One more,” Kuroko said. Kagami set the phone up again, but this time Kuroko turned Kagami’s face towards his and crashed their lips together, his hands making their way through Kagami’s hair with hard tugs. The phone shutter made a clicking sound and Kuroko pulled back. “Make sure you send him that one.”

Kagami settled back against the seat and sent Aomine the photos. Kuroko cuddled up next to him and they both enjoyed the view from the top of the ferris wheel. Kagami’s phone buzzed and he took it out to read the text from Aomine.

Kuroko is absolved from his promise so long as photos are taken and shared with me.

Kagami smiled and showed the text to Kuroko. “Well then,” Kuroko said, “we should probably head home soon. Did you have anything in mind for tomorrow?”

"I was thinking we could take a day trip to the beach tomorrow, so maybe we should go home and just head straight to sleep." Kuroko nodded and leaned against Kagami again. He’d really like that a lot. Not one, but two wonderful days to spend with his Kagami.

-

Later that night when they both were snuggled tight in their bed, Kagami took a photo of Kuroko’s sleeping face and sent it to Aomine with the caption, fun days are so tiring. Aomine texted back almost immediately saying, I think that face is the one I’m missing the most. Kagami smiled before pulling Kuroko closer against him. Aomine was the only other person who understand the kind of joy Kuroko’s existence could bring into Kagami’s life.


End file.
